Private Chat
by smile-at-the-camera
Summary: No one ever knew about them, except for Kate, who overheard a little 'chat' that she should never hear. Set some days after the season 4's 'Resistance'.


**A/N This is what happens after my muse went back from her long holiday, all of the ideas just struck me like a series of car accident in a traffic street. And also, this is my first foray on Teslen angst fic, and my muse just went back, so forgive me if this fic confuses you a little- or more :P**

**And loads of 'thank you's for Little Miss Not-So Innocent, for beta-ing my fic even when she really needs some time to focus on her finals and also the mounting assignments :P**

**Inspired by the song 'Don't You Wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson, and also a little boost from Hot Chelle Rae and Demi Lovato's 'Why Don't You Love Me'.**

**Don't own anything! Not even those wonderful songs that made me wept :')**

**ANDDD... I recently just made a twitter account. For those of you that has a twitter account, can you guys follow me sanctuarylovinn? I will be tweeting everything about Sanctuary, like the show's quotes, and I will also be tweeting about the fics I read in the Sanctuary Archive (although most of them would be Teslen, but I will try my best to write about the other pairings :P) I don't know what to do, but I will start tweeting about those once I got 5 or 10 followers. Just mention me and I will follow back those who had followed me :D**

**PS: Sorry for the long author notes :D**

'**Don't You Wanna Stay'**

**Jason Aldean Feat. Kelly Clarkson**

I really hate to let this moment go

Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast

I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last

When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

Oh yeeah

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby

Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

The indulgent mix of rosy pink and pastel blue sky shone down the old vast chapel on the coasts of Old City. It had been almost a week since the SCIU problems were settled down, and almost a week since Kate visited the surface.

It was just a normal day, just like usual, besides the abnormal loose in her favorite hangout place in Old City. She was strolling down the east wing, where all of the labs were tidily lined up, wanting to ask if Henry had some time to grab some Chinese food and go to the cinema to watch the latest Saw.

Her boot heels clinking to the granite floor was the only sound in the silent place. Or so she thought.

"But why?" She heard a sob.

"Because it is the way it is, Helen." Was that Tesla? What the hell was that guy doing here?

"What way, Nikola? What way?" She was positive that the person that was just talking was Magnus.

"Helen, we both know what am I talking about."

Her curious nature bubbled up as she walked down the hallway, to where she thought the sounds were coming from.

"What?" She heard a yell. "What, Nikola? Tell me!"

"Helen..."

She ducked her head around the room, searching for the source of the sound.

"You know we can't." Seriously, what the hell were they talking about? With Tesla keep saying 'I can't' and 'the way it is', and Magnus's constant sobs, even a psychiatrist like Will wouldn't be able to figure out on what they were up to now.

"Can't? Nikola? Seriously? If this is all about your ego and pride, then leave me be!"

She considered the choice of leaving before her boss figured out she was spying on them, but she was far too fed up with the scene in front of stood, in front of her, the two people she had been sneaking over for the past first thing she saw, and noticed, practically made her jaw drop. Tesla, who was practically hovering above Magnus, their faces were practically few inches apart from touching. He had his usual sleeved arm hung loosely around her waist; the other spare arm cupped her cheek, fingers reaching for what supposed to be drops of tears.

"No, Helen... I thought you'd understand..." He said solemnly.

"What?" she spluttered sarcastically, while biting back a sob. "What do you expect me to understand Nikola?"

"Helen, it's for the best." His dimmed steel blue orbs bored down to Magnus's glassy ice blue orbs, as if trying to telepathically talk with her through those eyes.

"For the best? Really, Nikola?" She gave him an icy glare. "For them, maybe. But for us? What about us? Have you ever even thought about it?"

It was strange, Kate thought. Tesla was like the guy that kept hitting on Magnus for like, what, a century? They were practically those arch nemesis in those sappy romantic movies.

Kate knew that she should not stay here, that she should leave them to their own private discussion, but her curious nature had won over, keeping her eyes on the couple, her feet rooted to the exact same spot she had been staying for the past minutes.

"Helen, we have all the time in the world. But for now, we need to keep some space, or they will start to be suspicious. You want that to happen? To ruin your flawless plan that you have spent your so-called holiday preparing it?

Kate cocked up her eyebrow, sensing where this conversation might be heading. Was this chat about what she had always thought about the Doc and the vamp?

"But Nikola…" Magnus was unable to finish her sentence, before another stream of tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes red as she leaned further into the vampire's embrace, clutching him closer to her, as she sobbed against his chest.

He tightened his grip on her waist, his chin resting on top of her head; their body fitted each other as if they were made solely for each other. His neck craned down, until his lips were mere millimeters apart from her ears, whispering something that was barely audible, the word made the sobbing woman calmed down. The word that was almost too hard to be missed.

"I love you too."

Oh.

Her grey eyes bulged as realization dawned her. Damn it, she should've known it since the beginning. She always knew that there were some unresolved sexual tensions between them.

Thousands of questions about the couple she was spying on whirred on her mind, her attention were no longer focused solely on the jaw slacking scene in front of her.

"Nikola…" the Doc drawled, pulling her out of her reverie.

She knew she should get going. She knew if she stayed here any longer, she would get caught. She knew that she should not invade their privacy like this.

And the next thing she saw made her heart clench painfully, as if she just witnessed the outpour of the couple that loved each other dearly but their relationship was forbidden in many ways.

Their lips connected, lips moving fervently against each other, with remnants of tears on her cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist securely, as if afraid of losing her. Her arms were wrapped around his wiry and lean figure, as their lips continued to knead against each other.

What Kate thought to be a short kiss soon evolved into something more, as they began to nip each other's lip harshly, as moans of pleasure began to emit out of the room. She knew that she should leave, if she did not want to witness the Doc taken by the vamp at the lab. Their hands began to wander everywhere; Magnus's shaking fingers found it's way to his vest and began unbuttoning it. Discarding the barrier, she began to work on his crisp blue oxford, pushing him forwards until the table began to shake at the strong force.

Regaining the function of her legs, she forced her eyes to the direction of the corridor, before tiptoeing slowly towards Henry's lab, desperate to wash the image that was burning in her mind. But something stopped her in her way.

"Helen. Stop."

Gone were the pants and the moans, leaving the floor with a grave silence. Kate walked towards the nearest pillar that could protect her from being caught witnessing their previous activities, her head ducking out just enough to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry Helen." The voice was shaky, as if the person saying it was trying to hold back their tears.

"Nikola." She heard a strangled sob. "Please."

"I'm sorry."

She heard some shuffling, before she saw Tesla walking out of the lab, his previously discarded vest was held close to his chest.  
"Nikola." She heard another sob.

Kate rushed towards the lab, only to find something she never expected for a certain Helen Magnus to do.

"Nikola." Magnus slid down the lab table, as if her knee wasn't able to support her anymore. She buried her face behind her knees; tears streaming down her face.

"Nikola."

Maybe they thought that she was too young to understand their relationship, but a part of her knew, that now Nikola Tesla and Helen Magnus wasn't the same. Things changed, the world evolved, and so was their relationship.

Kate left the lab with shaky legs. Not of because the fear of being found out spying over them, but because of what she just witnessed.

What was left in the corridor was the constant sob of the woman Kate had literally taken as her role model and the soft clinking of the boots that belong to the woman who had just witnessed something she should not have.

**Forgive me, will you? *****puppy-eyed*******

**Reviews are so very much appreciated :]**


End file.
